Diddy Kong's Diary
by super maria
Summary: Short entries of Diddy Kong's troubles.
1. Week 1

A/N: I wrote this so long ago and only recently updated it, Saturday entry. I don't know why but I set this in April. No reason, just happened. Please review it, if you read it. By the way, it gets more and more serious as it goes along, also it gets longer too.

* * *

4/8/2009

It's a Wednesday. DK made me wear a tie! Can you believe that!? I am honestly running away tonight. It's my only chance.

* * *

4/9/2009

It's Thursday today. I didn't run away as planned. DK watched me during the night and Cranky kept me busy in the day. Tomorrow we get pizza. I'm going to have to burn this soon!!! Seriously!

* * *

4/10/2009

It's Friday. DK lied. We had bananas on toast for breakfast, bananas for lunch, fried bananas for dinner and banana split for dessert. I'll burn this tomorrow. I can't risk DK finding out…

* * *

4/11/2009

It's Saturday night now. I honestly tried to burn this but just as I tried, Cranky caught me. I got out of the situation but unfortunately, I didn't get my chance. DK's coming now, I've got to pretend I'm sleeping.

* * *

4/12/2009

Sunday. Rain is falling heavily outside my window. DK said we will go camping if it's sunny tomorrow. I know he only said that because the chances of that are slim. The weather forecast says more rain for the next week. Oh, and I feel depressed.

* * *

4/13/2009

Monday now. The weather forecast lied. The sun's shining brilliantly. DK's actually smiling!? How bizarre? It's like he wants to go camping with me and Dixie. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention in my previous entry that Dixie's coming too. Well, see ya.

* * *

4/14/2009

It… is… Tuesday… at the moment… Us three, DK, Dixie and I are in the tent. It… rained… so… so… much… There is no possible way to explain how soggy I am, nor how much the area has flooded. My diary's intact, unfortunately. Maybe I'll burn it when we get back? I can't believe DK just made me go camping without asking or anything! But I can see Dixie's expression. I know it was her idea. We go back home on Friday, unless it rains again. In that case, Funky will come tomorrow.


	2. Week 2

4/15/2009

Another Wednesday. It rained yet again. It wasn't as bad as yesterday but it took hours for Funky to arrive! And when he finally did get here, it took the rest of the day to hike back home! I'm too tired to do anything like burn this.

* * *

4/16/2009

It's Thursday! Sun's shining and guess what! DK wants to go camping again! Yeah right! And even if he did then no one would go with him! DK's acting odd, I've noticed. Other than that, it's a wonderful day! I don't feel like burning this today!

* * *

4/17/2009

Now it's Friday. While I was writing this entry, DK came in. I had to rip up the first one and this is the rewritten one. Anyway, loads of bananas have been stolen. Bet it was DK! But Cranky got annoyed. I have to search for bananas now.

* * *

4/18/2009

Saturday. We've found no clues on the banana mystery except for a few banana peels. Cranky's REALLY mad! He keeps shouting at DK. He, he! Funky disappeared for a few days…and Dixie's been quiet… Oh, well! Until next time!

* * *

4/19/2009

It is now Sunday. I found a banana peel in Dixie's room. I'm suspicious but I didn't tell anyone. I guess I should ask Dixie. Yeah, when I get back I'll write more. Dixie denied it. But… she was really scared. Maybe I should tell Cranky? Oh, well. Nobody really cares, except maybe DK. Time to go.

* * *

4/20/2009

It's a Monday. Dixie spilled the beans. Well, not in the way I thought she would. She went to DK and said she found a banana in her room, so she ate it. DK believed her! I guess that means that I don't believe her. I haven't seen DK in awhile. Maybe he's off eating the bananas right now? I'm going to go check, so bye.

* * *

4/21/2009

It's Tuesday today. The weirdest thing happened! Candy came in and said she found the bananas. Turns out they were right where Cranky left them, in the cave! Cranky's getting old. It was funny though! But I still don't know why Dixie wouldn't tell DK about the banana before eating it. Doesn't matter, DK's going to go out personally and buy pizza so if he doesn't come back with it than he's definitely as I see him, a banana obsessed ape!


	3. Week 3

4/22/2009

Wednesday's round again. I hate DK. He lied once again and instead got more bananas! How can someone be so obsessed with bananas! Honestly, there must be something wrong with him. Someone's coming, see ya tomorrow!

* * *

4/23/2009

Thursday this time. Turns out it was Dixie who came and stopped me writing. There's something up with her… I wonder if she has a diary too? Oh well, DK hardly noticed me today so that's good. I think I'll try and burn this… or better! Run away? No, that's too suspicious…

* * *

4/24/2009

Why do I even bother writing what day it is? I have the date. Oh well, it's Friday, anyway. Once again, my attempts to burn this diary were useless… I've given up on trying to burn this. It's just too hard. Dixie caught me as I tried to burn this, you know. She's being awfully interruptive lately. DK says he's going out for three days. YAY!

* * *

4/25/2009

It's Saturday. DK lied. He's still here, smirking. He is so smug you will not believe. He did it just to annoy me, I bet. Not that life is always about me. This diary just is. For example… well, maybe life is about me...? Sounds plausible. No one else seems to have one.

* * *

4/26/2009

According to myself, it's Sunday although Cranky thinks it's Saturday again. He is getting really old now. He's just annoying. Not as annoying as DK, I might say, but almost. As for Dixie, she doesn't bother me so much and Funky is… just there. Candy's alright but she spends a lot of time with DK… Oh, well, us Kong's are fine.

* * *

4/27/2009

Monday. The birds are extremely noisy today. I couldn't get to sleep until I realized it was 3 am. I then fell asleep immediately. So I woke up late, but still, it was good seeing as DK made everyone gather bananas early in the morning. Bananas. And he lied by saying that Cranky wanted them! Yeah right!

* * *

4/28/2009

TUESDAY!!! I don't know why bout I feel REALLY GOOD today! I bet tomorrow will be even better! DK got hit on the head by the coconut so he's knocked out for the day. Cranky's eating all the bananas in the meantime but he isn't bothering us so that's great. At the moment I'm swinging around the jungle, YES! While writing in my diary! Aren't I awesome! Hey, Dixie's here too. Candy's always too busy for stuff like this and Funky just flies around in his plane. I bet you can't guess who threw the coconut at DK…


	4. DK's Diary

Special edition! DK's diary, the three weeks in Diddy's! Enjoy DK's side of the story!

* * *

4/8/2009

Wednesday. I made Diddy wear a tie. I didn't force him to against his will! I asked him several times before hand and I said he had to grow up eventually. Sometimes he can be annoying. Not usually, he's mostly a great guy! Cranky's on about bananas again! I've got a date with Candy so I'll have to check in tomorrow!

* * *

4/9/2009

Thursday. I had suspicions that Diddy wasn't feeling well so I watched him all night and made Cranky keep an eye on him all day. My date with Candy went well… *cough, cough* Anyway, tomorrow we get pizza… at least that's what Cranky says…

* * *

4/10/2009

Friday. Cranky lied. We had bananas on toast for breakfast, bananas for lunch, fried bananas for dinner and banana split for dessert. Cranky is so obsessed with bananas I can hardly stand it! Even Diddy hated it! Other than that, everyone's fine. Bye!

* * *

4/11/2009

Saturday. Dixie came to me and asked if we could go camping so I said yes. She also asked if Diddy could come along so I said yes also. I figured she would tell him but at the end of the day she asked me if I'd told him. I have to tell him tomorrow. Oh, well. I've got another date with Candy when I get back from camping with Dixie and Diddy. Don't know how long it will be. I'm going to go and check if Diddy's sleeping, for some reason…

* * *

4/12/2009

Sunday. It's raining. That's not great news for Dixie, who wants to go camping. I told Diddy about it but he wasn't impressed. Maybe it's the weather? Oh, well. Cranky's coming to talk about bananas, I've got to get out of here!

* * *

4/13/2009

Monday. The sun's out! Yay! I grabbed Dixie (who seems happy that the weather's good) and Diddy (who's really annoyed). I'm pitching up the tent now, with the help of Dixie. I wish Diddy would help, he can be quite selfish at times…

* * *

4/14/2009

Tuesday. It rained. Well, it was more of a light shower. We're all in the tent right now and I think we're all writing in our diaries…? Can't wait to get back home and have that date with Candy… I also contacted Funky so he'll come tomorrow, rain or no rain.

* * *

4/15/2009

Wednesday. It rained again. My god, it took so long for Funky to find us! He said he had navigation problems, yeah right! But anyway, on we went, through the rain, all the way back home. I guess I'll get my date with Candy tomorrow. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Thank goodness I didn't have to listen to Cranky!

* * *

4/16/2009

Thursday. Well, the sun's out again. I feel sorry for making Dixie and Diddy go all the way out into the camping zone, only for it to rain so I asked them if they'd like to go out again. Dixie felt guilty because the first time it was her fault so she said no and Diddy just laughed. My date with Candy is now. I wonder, do I talk to much about Candy in my entries? Here comes Cranky, got to go!

* * *

4/17/2009

Friday. I just came back from checking on Funky. I'm not positive but there is definitely something wrong with him. No, I'm just kidding! No, but bananas were stolen. You will never understand how angry Cranky got… He screamed for hours… It was horrible… I'm off to search for the bananas, now!

* * *

4/18/2009

Saturday. Cranky's finally lost it. He started whacking me with his cane! It hurt! He screamed even more than last time until I was forced to search for the bananas. I can't see Candy today… Diddy's nowhere to be seen… Funky's gone out for the day… Dixie won't talk to me… and Cranky's still shouting. This may possibly the worst day of my life.

* * *

4/19/2009

Sunday. I escaped Cranky's wrath and got to see Candy. Funky came back, the same as always so in no way do I suspect him. I asked Candy where she thought the bananas were. She said, still in the cave, and we all laughed. Cranky can be forgetful at times.

* * *

4/20/2009

Monday. Dixie came to me today and said that she found a banana in her room so she ate it. It made sense, it's not like I don't like bananas but Cranky's a bit obsessed. I think she's telling the truth and even though it in no way helped us in the banana mystery, it made me proud that she'd still tell me.

* * *

4/21/2009

Tuesday. The funniest thing happened. I was giving up on searching for bananas after Cranky had screamed at me some more so Candy decided to check the cave, as a joke. But the bananas were there! Cranky, you crack me up! Funky, Candy and I laughed about it for hours until I decided on a great way to celebrate. I went to Diddy and told him I'd get pizza, personally. I don't know if he believed me or not…

* * *

4/22/2009

Wednesday. I was going to the pizza store when I bumped into an old friend, whom I don't want to mention, and we got to talking until it was too late to buy pizza. I was so sad! I sneaked back home and took some bananas. Diddy was REALLY displeased but Cranky was happy. But why would I care about Diddy? Not everything is about him…

* * *

4/23/2009

Thursday. Funky told me that my 'old friend' is coming around here. I've got to hide. At the moment I'm in a barrel, writing in my diary. Seems a bit odd, eh? I'm sure when my 'old friend' leaves, someone will get me out… I hope…?

* * *

4/24/2009

Friday. I'm going out for three days and I'll have to leave you behind, diary! Of course, there are some upsides, like I won't have to listen to Cranky for three days and I get to spend more time with Candy. Still, who'll look after Diddy and Dixie? Cranky's a bad choice… Dixie's coming, so bye!

* * *

4/25/2009

Saturday. Funky just reminded me that it's not until next week for me to leave. Now Diddy's glaring at me. Dixie told me something about him… it's hilarious! If I look at him I know I'll burst into laughter! Other than that, once again, Cranky's telling me what's great about bananas even though he told me yesterday…

* * *

4/26/2009

Sunday. Cranky told me it was Monday because of the bananas growth time. Old Cranky! Always on about bananas! I think things are going well with Candy and I. Got to go now, sorry about the short entry but not much happened today.

* * *

4/27/2009

Monday. Cranky told me to get everyone to gather bananas! I've got no choice! He's forcing me to! Well, Diddy slept in so he's lucky. We must've gathered 2000 bananas today! And Cranky still annoyed! I got pecked by a bird! How odd is that? I've got another date with Candy tomorrow… *cough, cough*

* * *

4/28/2009

Tuesday. I got hit on the head with a coconut in the morning and woke up in the middle of the night. I wonder who hit me on the head? Fortunately, I missed out on Cranky's ranting. Unfortunately, I heard that he just ate bananas all day and didn't bother anyone. I also missed out on my date with Candy. I really wonder who hit me on the head…?


	5. Dixie's Diary

I don't think I'll get past 3 weeks… It's too hard… You don't know how hard this is… *pant, pant* Anyway, DK's diary is no longer a special edition. This is Dixie's side of the story, and it's another side to all the stories!

* * *

4/8/2009

It's Wednesday today. I came in and saw DK making Diddy wear a tie! Diddy looked really annoyed and DK looked like he didn't want to do it so I don't know why they actually did it. But Diddy looks really funny! Ha, ha!

* * *

4/9/2009

Thursday now. Diddy's avoiding me so I talked to DK. He said he thought that Diddy was sick but I have my own views. Well, this is my diary but I don't want to completely give it away… I think he's got his mind on a girl… tee, hee! Apparently, we get pizza tomorrow. DK and Diddy are excited about it.

* * *

4/10/2009

Friday. Cranky said he'd get pizza but we all know Cranky! It was bananas, all day! For breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert! Instead of being excited, DK and Diddy are disappointed. It's just food, guys!

* * *

4/11/2009

It is Saturday today. I was passing through Diddy's room while he was out and noticed he had a diary…! I'm not one of those people so I left it alone, although, my mind is swimming with possibilities… I asked DK if we could go camping with Diddy. I think it's a pretty good idea…?

* * *

4/12/2009

Sunday now. It's raining. It's obvious we won't go camping now… Even the weather forecast says it'll rain. DK's still optimistic, fortunately, but Diddy's annoyed. Well, there's nothing I can do about it, I can't control the weather or something…

* * *

4/13/2009

Monday today. It's sunny! Thank goodness, I don't want to look like an idiot in front of Diddy. We've chosen a place to camp but Diddy isn't helping. Well, you can't change people. Other than that, I think the camping idea was good!

* * *

4/14/2009

It's Tuesday. It rained again, well, it hardly rained at all, honestly. But if it rains tomorrow, Funky will come. I think Diddy's writing in his diary right now! Maybe DK is too…? I'm not sure but what else could they be writing?

* * *

4/15/2009

Yeah, it's Wednesday. Rain again. I was bored while I waited for Funky to arrive because DK and Diddy were really distant. When he did get here, I got a lot of exercise, along with DK and Diddy, of course, because we had to walk all the way back home, across hills. It took ages but I still managed to eat dinner, unlike DK who fell asleep immediately.

* * *

4/16/2009

Thursday today. Sun's out again, which depresses me because the one time when I wanted to go camping it rained and afterwards the sun comes out again. DK must feel guilty because he wants to go camping again but I don't think so. There's no point in going camping because of guilt.

* * *

4/17/2009

Friday. I woke up and heard Cranky screaming. It turns out that bananas were stolen from the cave last night or something. Yeah, I, like everyone else, have to go searching for them. Why is Cranky always in charge? Oh well, I, like everyone else, have to go searching for bananas now. Bye!

* * *

4/18/2009

Saturday now. I found a banana in my room and ate it. I ate it so no one could find it because I have a feeling someone may have planted it there… Which means whoever did steal them is very guilty. Funky's finally come back from a two day long trip, apparently. Uh, oh. Here comes Cranky. I've got to continue searching for bananas… Maybe I should tell DK about the banana…

* * *

4/19/2009

It's now Sunday. Diddy came in and I don't know how because I hid the peel under my bed, but he found the banana peel. He asked me about it so I told him the truth. I think he might tell DK. If he doesn't I guess I should. I guess I was a bit nervous when confronted by Diddy. But the banana mystery has got nothing to do with me, unless I find the bananas… Cranky's coming so I've got to go!

* * *

4/20/2009

Monday. I decided to tell DK about the banana. He believed me so it was alright. Although I saw Diddy watching as I explained the situation and I know he doesn't believe me. But why? Guess I'll never understand him.

* * *

4/21/2009

It's Tuesday. Cranky's finally lost it. Candy found the bananas and they were in the cave, where Cranky left them! I think Diddy's watching me…? I don't know, it's just a feeling. DK says he's going to go and buy pizza now but I saw the expression on Diddy's face. He doesn't believe him.

* * *

4/22/2009

It's Wednesday again. DK came back with bananas. I'm sure he didn't get them on purpose because I know that DK loves pizza and hates bananas. I don't think anyone else noticed, but DK got back really late, much later than he should've… Diddy's really annoyed…

* * *

4/23/2009

Thursday. Diddy's really mysterious. I came into his room and he got really secretive. I wonder why? Maybe he was writing in that diary of his… I wonder what about… *blush* Anyway, Cranky's acting the same as usual but I noticed something different about him today. Like his age was finally affecting him or he was planning something…

* * *

4/24/2009

It's Friday. I saw Diddy by the fire tonight… He was trying to burn some paper… Wait, it was his diary! That means that whatever is in his diary, he doesn't want anyone to find out, big time! Now I'm REALLY curious to what's in there… Maybe I should've read it on that Saturday… DK says he going to out for a three day trip but I don't know… he didn't say much more about it.

* * *

4/25/2009

Saturday now. DK didn't leave. I decided to ask him and he said there was a confusion in the dates. Although Diddy looks like it's the end of the world. I'm curious… never mind. Oh, now I remember! That's why DK was smiling so much… I said… some stuff, some of it was made up… I kind of mentioned that I… liked Diddy past the point of friendship… That was humiliating! I said it yesterday but DK makes it seem even more humiliating than just a crush…

* * *

4/26/2009

It's Sunday but Cranky told me it was Wednesday. I told him that he was getting old and he roared. I ran away but later on in the day, he found me again! I guess he had forgotten because he just talked about bananas. Cranky's old and forgetful. At least I got away with it. Everyone spends so much time in doors these days, like they all write in their diaries… If they had diaries… Does everyone have a diary? Hmmm…

* * *

4/27/2009

Monday. DK woke me up and said we had to collect bananas for Cranky. Oh, great, more bananas! I wish DK was in charge instead of Cranky sometimes… I've spent all of today gathering bananas and all together there's about 3000 bananas! And then Diddy walked out of his room! He avoided a whole day of gathering bananas! He still got a bundle though… Cranky pushed the whole lot, with the help of Funky, of bananas to the cave. I guess we'll be eating bananas for a long time now…

* * *

4/28/2009

Tuesday today. Someone, suspiciously, threw a coconut at DK and he was knocked out for the whole day. Cranky ate SO many bananas that he didn't leave the cave for the whole day. So I decided to swing around the jungle for the day. I meet Diddy there and we talked for awhile but he was evasive. I also noticed that he had his diary with him…!


	6. Cranky's Diary

This is a joke! Cranky's side of the story. Yes, he always writes in capital letters! You will hate Cranky after this… I'm positive.

**

* * *

**

4/8/2009

**BANANAS! I LOST MY BANANA SHAPED HAT TODAY! I ALSO SAW DIDDY WEARING A TIE! KIDS THESE DAYS! DONKEY LISTENED TO ME TALK ABOUT BANANAS ALL DAY! I'M GOING TO EAT SOME BANANAS NOW!**

**

* * *

**

4/9/2009

**DONKEY TOLD ME TO KEEP AN EYE ON DIDDY SO I TALKED TO HIM ABOUT BANANAS! I ALSO SHOWED HIM AROUND THE BANANA CAVE, MAKING SURE HE DIDN'T TOUCH ANYTHING!**

**

* * *

**

4/10/2009

**BANANAS! THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE HAD FOR BREAKFAST, LUNCH, DINNER AND DESSERT! I ALSO HAD A SECRET MIDNIGHT SNACK OF IT! DONKEY THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO GET PIZZA! HA! KIDS THESE DAYS!**

**

* * *

**

4/11/2009

**OH, HOW POINTLESS! DONKEY, DIDDY AND DIXIE ARE GOING CAMPING! WHAT ABOUT BANANAS! WHO WILL I TALK TO ABOUT BANANAS? HEY, FUNKY!**

**

* * *

**

4/12/2009

**RAINING, IT IS! THAT MEANS I CAN TALK TO DONKEY ABOUT BANANAS FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK! MAYBE I CAN GET EVERYONE IN THE ROOM AT THE SAME TIME AND TALK TO THEM ALL ABOUT BANANAS! WHY DOESN'T DONKEY LIKE BANANAS THAT MUCH? BANANAS!**

**

* * *

**

4/13/2009

**DAMN, IT'S SUNNY! DONKEY, DIXIE AND DIDDY ARE ALREADY GONE! WHO WILL I TALK TO ABOUT BANANAS NOW? HEY, CANDY!**

**

* * *

**

4/14/2009

**FUNKY HAS TO PICK THE THREE UP FROM THEIR CAMPING ZONE TOMORROW BECAUSE IT RAINED! IT'LL TAKE HIM THE WHOLE DAY TO GET THERE AND BACK SO I'VE GOT NO CHOICE BUT TO TALK TO CANDY ABOUT BANANAS! THOSE THREE SHOULD'VE STAYED HOME SO I COULD TALK TO THEM ABOUT BANANAS!**

**

* * *

**

4/15/2009

**THEY'RE BACK AND I MADE DINNER! BANANAS! BANANAS! BANANAS! DK FELL ASLEEP! THE REST I TALKED TO ABOUT BANANAS OVER DINNER! BANANAS!**

**

* * *

**

4/16/2009

**DONKEY'S BEEN AVOIDING ME! I WONDER WHY! MUST HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH BANANAS BECAUSE HE DOESN'T LIKE BANANAS! BANANAS FOR LIFE!**

**

* * *

**

4/17/2009

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! SOMEONE STOLE BANANAS FROM THE BANANA CAVE! I BET IT WAS DIDDY, BECAUSE WHEN I SHOWED HIM AROUND THE CAVE, HE MUST'VE LEARNT SOMETHING AND… I STILL THINK IT WAS DIDDY! MAYBE IT WAS THE WHOLE LOT! BANANAS!**

**

* * *

**

4/18/2009

**STILL NO BANANAS! DONKEY ISN'T EVEN TRYING TO FIND THE MISSING BANANAS! I'LL SHOW HIM FOR NOT LIKING BANANAS AND HE DOESN'T EVEN LISTEN WHEN I TALK ABOUT BANANAS EXCEPT FOR ONE TIME! BANANAS! BANANAS! BANANAS!**

**

* * *

**

4/19/2009

**STILL CAN'T FIND DONKEY, WHERE IS HE? WHO ELSE IS GOING TO LOOK FOR THE BANANAS! BANANAS! DIDDY, GO LOOK FOR BANANAS! DIXIE, GO LOOK FOR BANANAS! FUNKY, GO LOOK FOR BANANAS! CANDY, GO LOOK FOR BANANAS! THAT'S WHAT I DID THIS MORNING! I BET NONE OF THEM WENT LOOKING FOR BANANAS! SELFISH BANANAS!**

**4/20/2009**

**

* * *

**

BANANAS! BANANAS! BANANAS! THERE ARE NO SIGNS OF THE BANANAS! I MIGHT GIVE UP… SOB, SOB, CRY, CRY, WAH, WAH, TEAR, TEAR! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! I'M GOING TO GO TELL DONKEY TO SEARCH FOR BANANAS!

**

* * *

**

4/21/2009

**THE BANANAS WERE FOUND! I WAS REALLY HAPPEE BUT THEN EVERYONE INSULTED ME BY SAYING I WAS OLD AND FORGETFUL SO I MADE THEM SEARCH FOR BANANAS! THAT'LL TEACH THEM! BANANAS! DONKEY SAYS HE'LL GET PIZZA! YEAH RIGHT!**

**

* * *

**

4/22/2009

**I WAS RIGHT! DK GOT BANANAS! HE'S FINALLY TURNING OVER TO THE GOOD SIDE! NOW WE JUST NEED DIDDY… BANANAS! THAT'S ALL THAT HAPPENED TODAY! EXCEPT FOR BANANAS! BANANAS!**

**

* * *

**

4/23/2009

**OH, BANANAS! I FOUND DONKEY HIDING IN A BARREL! WHY? I WONDER! SO I TOLD HIM ABOUT THE WONDERS OF BANANAS! BANANAS! BANANAS! BANANAS! CANDY AND FUNKY JOINED HIM AND NOW ALL THREE OF THEM ARE LISTENING! IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!!! JUST NEED DIDDY AND DIXIE…**

**

* * *

**

4/24/2009

**DONKEY'S AVOIDING ME AGAIN! HE SAYS HE HAS TO GO OUT FOR THREE DAYS BUT I KNOW HE'S LYING! THE POWER OF THE BANANAS ARE TOO MUCH FOR HIM! IF HE COULD ONLY BANANA! I FORGOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO WRITE SO I JUST PUT BANANA! BANANAS!**

**

* * *

**

4/25/2009

**BANANAS! HOW GREAT IS THIS! DONKEY WANTS TO STAY BEHIND AND LISTEN TO ME TALK ABOUT BANANAS! NOW I'M ORDERING EVEYRONE TO COME TO THE DINING ROOM AT ONCE. YAY! THEY'RE ALL HERE! NOW I'M GOING TO TALK TO THEM ALL ABOUT BANANAS!**

**

* * *

**

4/26/2009

**EVERYONE CAME AND ASKED ME WHAT DAY IT WAS. I KNOW IT IS SUNDAY BUT I GAVE RANDOM DAYS LIKE SATURDAY AGAIN TO ANNOY THEM BECAUSE THEY'RE ANNOYING AND I WANT TO BE AS ANNOYING AS THEY ARE. THEY BETTER NOT INSULT ME BEHIND MY BACK!**

**

* * *

**

4/27/2009

**I FEEL LIKE HAVING BANANAS! BANANAS! BANANAS! BANANAS! BANANAS! BANANAS! BANANAS! SO I MADE DONKEY MAKE EVERYONE GATHER BANANAS THIS MORNING! HE'LL MAKE A GOOD LEADER AFTER I'M GONE… I MEAN, BANANAS!!!**

**

* * *

**

4/28/2009

**THOSE BANANAS THEY GOT WERE MARVELOUS! THERE WERE AT LEAST 1000 SO I'M STUFFING MYSELF FULL OF THEM! EVERYONE SEEMS HAPPY TOO! I WONDER IF IT'S A COINCIDENCE THAT THEY'RE HAPPY AT THE SAME TIME I LEAVE THEM ALONE… OH, WELL! BANANAS!**


	7. The 29th

Funky was walking back to his room when he noticed movement coming from Diddy's room.

It was late so Funky was curious to what Diddy was doing but when he looked at him he was only sleeping.

Curious, Funky continued on in, searching along the desk until he found a book, a diary!

_Diddy Kong's Diary! The secrets these pages held._ Funky shivered in excitement.

He ran out of the room and read it two times. The next morning, the 29th, Diddy was wondering where his diary was.

But it was too late, every Kong had read it once. "I never knew anyone hated DK until now," Candy said.

* * *

Everybody's views:

* * *

Donkey Kong's Diary:

4/29/2009

I'm startled that Diddy doesn't like me! I always thought we were good friends so I guess I've discovered something today. I'm sort of dedicating this entry to Diddy Kong's Diary. Oh, Funky found it, by the way. I'm just surpised, that's all.

* * *

Dixie Kong's Diary:

4/29/2009

I can't believe that Diddy writes that much about his enemy, DK. And why doesn't he write more about me? And when he does he says, she's annoying or something… I guess I'll never understand him.

* * *

Cranky Kong's Diary:

4/29/2009

**DIDDY! BANANAS! DIDDY! BANANAS! WHY CAN'T DIDDY LIKE BANANAS MORE? THAT IS MY QUESTION… BANANAS!!!**

* * *

Diddy Kong's Diary:

4/30/2009

Oh, Funky found my diary! DK only laughed when he read it. I thought it would be worse. Dixie seemed saddened by it and I had to skip a day because Funky only gave it back after a day!

* * *

The 30th:

Funky was walking back to his room after finally returning Diddy his diary and laughing with his friends.

Suddenly, Cranky jumped out of a bush in front of him, screaming.

Then he stopped and said, "APRIL FOOLS!"

"That was at the beginning of the month, not the end of it," Funky said, who was quite used to the 30th becoming Cranky's humiliation day.

"OH, BANANAS!" Cranky said to himself.


End file.
